The Day is New and Vegeta Jumped over the Moon
by Fallen Lights
Summary: Bulma and Chi-chi leave Vegeta to babysit, so he left Gohan and Videl comes over and Vegeta is stuck on the moon! Rating for later on, VxB, GxV
1. The Fate Worse than Death

The Day is New and Vegeta Jumped over the Moon

AN: Alright I got this really weird idea for a fic where Videl finds out Gohan's secrets and Vegeta goes on an adventure. Now a few things to remember, it will be slightly OOC for some, also I made Marron 6 so she can help goten and trunks in later chapters. Well on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z; IF I DID MIRIA TRUNKS WOULD HAVE A MUCH BIGGER PART!!!

"Speech"

_Thought_

* * *

**Ding Dong. **The door bell rang and a violet blur shot to the door. "Mom Goten is here!" Trunks yanked open the door and it came right off the hinges crashing to the floor. Goten smiled on the other side.

"Oh Trunks you're gunna be in big trouble." He giggled and moved into the house.

"Shut up and help me fix it!" The lifted the door and pushed it back into the frame before racing off.

"Let's go mess with your dad!"

"Okay!" The laughter diminished until it couldn't be heard anymore, then…

"Woman where is my lunch!" Everyone's favorite sayians voice boomed through the house.

"Make it yourself!" Bulma walked into the living room where Vegeta was watching TV and dropped her suitcase.

"Where are we going?" He scowled and nodded to the case.

"I am going on a business trip and Chi-chi is coming with me. Don't worry, I froze at least fifty meals for you to heat up and eat and left a robot to fix the GR when you break it." She sat down on the couch and leaned in to kiss her husband. Vegeta took over from there; he began to push her back onto the couch.

"Now I know why I married you." He murmured into her ear before nibbling on her neck. Everything was good until it sunk in. "WAIT!"

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma tried to play innocent.

"If you and Kakarot's wife are leaving then who is watching Trunks and the other brat!" Panic was clear in his eyes.

"Well um, you are." She tried to say it as quiet as possible but he still heard.

"Oh no, you are not putting them on me!" He started to back away but she caught up to him grabbing his shoulders and forcing him against the wall. Her body pressed against his as she whispered in his ear.

"Well you know Chi-chi agreed to take Trunks for a couple of days after the trip. Then it would be just you and me, in this big house, with hours of time to us." She giggled and pulled back to see his face.

"Alright, I'll do it." Vegeta pulled her back to him and started kissing her neck when the door bell rang again. Then a loud crash was heard from the front of the house. Sighing Bulma picked up her bag.

"I'll see you in a couple of days!" She quickly hurried off before he changed his mind. One seconds after the door was lifted back up two blurs appeared in the living room.

"Dad I'm hungry!"

"Can you cook Vegeta!"

"I also broke the front door."

"Can we spar?"

"Oh this is going to be worse than dying again." Vegeta ran out of the room before the other two could notice.

* * *

Well, that was my first chapter, so what do you think? I hope you review and tell me what you like and what you don't. I am also going to bring Gohan and Videl in so don't worry. Please push the bight button to review!!!!!


	2. Why Not Him!

Why Not Him!

AN: I know I have no life, I started writing this story about two hours ago and I am on chapter two. Now the fun begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, if I did I would spend my Friday night writing fanfics by myself…

"Speech"

_Thought_

* * *

"Son Gohan are you with us?" The teacher called from the front of the class and Gohan's head shot up. He processed everything in a couple seconds before answering.

"The answer to the question on the board is 7.635." The other kids started to laugh.

"Well thank you Gohan, but I was just trying to tell you your partner for the project is Videl." The teacher turned back to telling the others their partners but Gohan hadn't even blinked. _Great Videl, how am I supposed to work on it without my family telling my secrets? Maybe I can convince mom to take Goten to see Trunks Saturday or ma-_

"Gohan are you listening to me!" Videl started shouting beside him.

"Or sorry Videl what were you saying?"

"I said we will have to do it at your house since my dad is holding a press conference tomorrow, that's not a problem is it?" She raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"No, no problem. My house is pretty easy to find, it is the only one in the 439 mountain area." He smirked when she stared at him in shock.

"That's like 500 miles from here!" _How does he do it, he doesn't seem rich enough to afford a jet copter, what is he hiding?_

"Yeah I know." He was about to continue when his cell rang. He looked to see the teacher was busy before answering.

"Hello Vegeta, what do you want?" Gohan asked dryly.

Videl was shocked she had never heard Gohan speak like that to anyone. _Wow, he must have a lot of secrets._

"What!" Gohan was alert now.

"I'm on my way!" He hung up the phone and grabbed his stuff. "Sorry Videl I got to go, just drop by around noon tomorrow, bye." He raced down the stairs and to the door. "Sorry Mr. Fushi, family emergency."

* * *

Gohan arrived at CC in less than five minutes to see the front door knocked down. He quickly transformed to super sayian incase any trouble was inside. He stepped through the door and looked around, nothing was out of place. "Vegeta?" He moved slowly not sure was to expect.

"Vegeta's not here." Gohan jumped and smashed his head off the roof. When he turned he could see it was only Goten.

"Goten! What are you doing here, and where did Vegeta go?"

"He took off in the space ship and said you're in charge now." Trunks walked out of the kitchen with a frozen steak in hand.

"What do you mean, where is your mom?" Gohan was starting to understand the emergency when trunks took a bite out of the raw steak.

"She left with your mom on a business trip for the weekend. This steak doesn't taste right. Goten taste this." He tossed the steak and Goten caught it in his mouth. He took a bite and then scratched his head.

"I think you need to cook it. Here I'll help." Goten held the steak above his head.

"Alright hold it still." Trunks aimed a finger at the steak and readied a blast. Instead of cooking the steak he cooked the entire roof.

"Trunks get some water! Goten go get the fire extinguisher, I'll contain it!" The two chibis raced off and Gohan created a Ki barrier to contain the flames, normally he would just use his Ki to put it out, but that would wreck more of the house. The two came rushing back and worked together to get rid of the flames. About ten minutes later they were all lying on the soaking wet ground staring at the burnt ceiling.

"So Gohan what's for dinner?" Trunks asked with a smile.

"Order pizza I got to go do something." He got up and headed into the next room to make a call. He was going to have to stay here the whole weekend or there would be no house left.

* * *

Videl was at home working out when her cell phone rang. She picked it up without looking who it was, she didn't give out her number a lot. "Hello."

"Hey Videl its Gohan, I have a problem. We can still work on the project, but you have to meet me somewhere else. "

"Alright Gohan Where?"

"Well, the address is 34 Orange Drive."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow at noon."

"Alright Bye Videl."

"Bye Gohan." Videl rolled her eyes, she would find out his secrets no matter where they were. Grabbing her stuff she headed off to bed.

The next morning Videl slept in. It was 11 when she woke up and quickly got dressed. Almost running through her house she was out by 11:45 and began her walk through the city. "34 Orange Drive, it's got to be around here somewhere." Videl was looking down at her sheet when she arrived at her destination. "Capsule Corp, no way!" Videl shook her head and walked to the front door. When she tried to knock it fell back into the house, and the scene was not what she expected.

* * *

**Well, another chapter another hour.**

**I am going to bring Vegeta and Bulma back in the next chapter**

**Please push the little button and review!!!**


	3. Abandon Ship!

Abandon Ship!!!

AN: People reviewed!!!!! Thank you to MajinCC and The Gizzard for your reviews! To answer your question I have about eight chapters planned out and Videl will be tortured the whole way!

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z, if I did Gohan would have never stopped training

"Speech"

_Thought_

* * *

The space ship was big, roomy, and quiet. Those were the reasons why Vegeta had left in it, also because he knew there was no way he could survive Trunks and Goten. When he first got onto the ship he decided to continue his nap, it was late in the afternoon when music filled the ship.

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta stormed out of the bedroom and almost went running back in. Trunks face was on every screen singing.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the…"

"AHHHH, make it stop!!!" Powering up Vegeta began to fire blasts at all the screens until the music was all gone.

"Maybe now I can eat in peace," he walked through the charred ship to the fridge. What was inside was worse than watching his planet be blown up again.

"ONLY VEGTABLES!!!!!" He fell back in the horror onto one of the machines, it broke on contact.

A voice came from the main computer," navigation system now destroyed. Collision course with Retemia Star in three minutes."

"Plan B!" He raced to the supply cupboard and pulled out an oxygen tank. Once it was on, he powered up to super sayian and blasted his way out of the ship. Starting to fly he moved up to the second level. The flight seemed to be taking hours; Vegeta hadn't noticed how far he had flown. Earth was in sight now, but there was a problem. His oxygen had just run out. Flying hard and fast he tried to make it but he knew he wouldn't, he took the second best thing then. The moon. There was a station on the side he was closest too and he landed beside it. _Where the hells the door! There it is!_ The door was short and locked, but that wasn't a problem for Vegeta. He even managed to close it once inside.

"Warning, error with port exit. Warning, error with port exit." The mechanical voice spoke over the PA and footsteps sounded in the distance.

"You halt there!" A short man with bright red hair stood trembling with what looked like a staple gun in hand, Vegeta smirked at that.

"How dare you order me I am Vegeta!" He called loudly even thought the man was only a few feet away.

"Vegeta," his voice trembled as he spoke. "As in the husband of Bulma Briefs?" His eyes were wide and full of awe.

"Of course; now I demand food, meat only and the best bed around!" The man stood trembling for a second longer before he turned and started walking down the hall.

"Right this way sir; my colleague will get started on your food." He sounded like a slave working for a prince, just like Vegeta liked it.

* * *

"Videl, you're early." Gohan was standing just inside the door with a bucket of soapy water washing the ceiling with a mop.

"Gohan, what's going on here?" Videl couldn't hide the anger in her voice. Though the anger was there only because she didn't understand.

"Well my brother and Trunks started a small fire and we're just cleaning it up." He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. Just then the sayians in question came racing into the room just a little to quick by human standard.

"Hi, you must be Videl!" Goten called and waved his hand, Trunks just nodded.

"Goten grab the other end of the couch." The couch was large, it could fit five people and the top was singed off. Still the two little boys picked it up with ease and raced off as quickly as they came. Videl was left speechless. Gohan's eyes were wide with shock before he recovered.

"Kids, I wish I had their energy." He forced a laugh. _Or maybe I wish I could show it off like them._

"So, um what was our topic again?" After all the events of yesterday Gohan had forgotten what the project was.

"Oh Gohan don't worry, we can get to the project and my questions later. Right now I will help you clean up." She walked over to a large armchair that was missing an arm and tried to pick it up. She began to get very frustrated when she couldn't get it. "I don't think this chair can be moved, sorry Gohan." Right then Goten came back.

"I'll get it!" He raced over and lifted the chair with one hand before leaving again. This time Videl could even blink as he dashed off.

* * *

**Well, another chapter another day!**

**Vegeta is finally the prince he wants to be and Videl is utterly confused!**

**I think I did this chapter justice.**

**Please press the little button with green writing and review!!!!**


	4. The Grand Plan

**I Have had a really good day so I decided to give you all a present!!!**

**I hope everyone got what they asked for this year**

**So, I kind of just went with the flow with this one...**

**Thank you to MajinCC for reviewing on chapter 3!!!**

**Disclaimer: I am sorry, but I don't own DBZ so this wont even come close to being as amazing.**

"Speaking"

_Thought_

**The Grand Plan!**

"Be quiet Goten or he'll hear us!" Trunks hissed at his brother in arms as they raced up the stairs. Goten had just managed to knock over a planter as he was running. Dirt was everywhere but the two demi-sayians didn't bother to clean it up. Once they were safely inside Trunks' room they pulled out the large blue prints of the building. Trunks also pulled out a crayon.

"Oh wow Trunks are we coloring!" Goten was exited now, he loved to color pictures for his mother.

"No," he sighed at the boys innocence. "We are going to prank Gohan's friend remember!" He started drawing lines from one room to the next, hoping it would help Goten understand.

"Oh, this is going to take a lot of work Trunks." He started to help with the drawing, now that he understood what was going on.

"I know Goten," he paused and met his best friends eyes. "That's why it's the grand plan."

* * *

"Sir, you're meal is almost ready, and we managed to find the candles you wanted. Would you like me to light them." Vegeta nodded briefly before turning back to his soap opera. So what if he was a sayian, the shows were addictive and the candles cleared his sinuses.

"Boy, what did I tell you about calling me sir." He sent a death glare at the man who shuddered in fear. He dropped the lighter he was holding and dropped to his knees. He had heard stories about the last man who disobeyed Bulma's husband.

"I am sorry your majesty, it will never happen again." He made a tiny bow before retrieving his lighter and racing out of the room. Smirking Vegeta laid back on his king size bed and turned the volume up on his TV. It was just getting to a good part when another person burst into his room.

"Your highness, the food you have asked for is prepared and has been placed in the dinning room. I have been sent to escort you there." He never met Vegeta's eyes as he waited. Sighing Vegeta paused his show and got out of bed. He walked out the door in front of the other man. He was a leader not a follower. The short man followed, not even questioning how Vegeta knew the way. Of course it was his nose that told him what way to turn, but the short man didn't know that. Inside the dinning room there was even more food then Vegeta had planned for. A table for twenty was filled to the edges with meat. Smirking the Prince sat down at one end and began his feast.

"I need more water!" Half way through his meal the prince noticed how parched he really was. _I should have came hear sooner, I wonder how Gohan is fairing with the brats._ Shaking his head once Vegeta changed his train of thought. _Why do I even care about the offspring of a third-class baka._ The taller of the two men came back with a jug of water. Vegeta finished it in one gulp. "I want more!" The man raced off again, leaving a very pleased prince behind.

* * *

"So Gohan, care to tell me why we are at capsule corp?" Videl looked up to see the demi-sayians reaction. His face paled as he tried to come up with a lie. "The truth please."

"I am babysitting my brother Goten and his best friend Trunks." It wasn't a lie, it was the real truth. Leaving out the part about how Vegeta left him with the two.

"The son of Bulma Briefs, Trunk Briefs am I right." It still didn't make sense why two people from different worlds would be best friends, and Videl didn't know how right she was about that.

"Well yeah, they er, met in the forest one day, and um, became instant friends." It sounded believable to Gohan. _Why does she need to know everything, can't she let me have any secrets?_

"Really, and so Bulma trusts you with her son just because his best friend is your brother?" That was the part that didn't make sense to her. _I will figure you out Gohan, I don't like secrets._

"Well yeah, I mean her and my mom talk all the time when the boys are playing together so they know each other very well." Once again it was the truth, but it still left a lot of the story out.

"Wow, it must be cool knowing the richest person in the world."

"Yeah, it's alright." Gohan turned to pick up the broom when the handle broke off. "Darn it, can you grab me the other broom Videl. It's in the room to the left." he pointed as he bent down to pick up the broken parts. Videl walked over to the room he mentioned and started to walk inside. When opened the door a bucket of what only could be described as goo dumped on her. This caused he to stumble into a string by her feet that sent a bucket of feathers down on her as well. This gave her the appearance of a large chicken.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Videl screamed as she fell to the floor. Gohan was at her side in an instance trying to help her back up. In the distance you could hear two little boys dying with laughter. After Videl was standing agian, and looking very angry she faced Gohan only to find him angrier then her.

"Goten, Trunks, get down here right now." His voice was low and deadly, the laughter stopped instantly. For a moment there was no sound, then an explosion was heard from the other end of the house.

* * *

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed my gift!**

**Don't worry Vegeta wont get everything his way for long**

**And Goten and Trunks wont die at the hands of Gohan!**

**Please review! **


	5. Escape To Earth!

**I am terribly sorry for taking so long!**

**You can hate me if you want… but I am trying to make up for it with chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z, =(**

...

**Escape To Earth!**

"Miss Bulma, it is good to see you. You haven't checked in for a long time." On the moon the older of the two workers was on a video conference with Bulma. He hoped she was calling to have her husband come home, he was scary.

"Yes I am sorry, I have had a lot to do lately, and how are things up there?" She spoke quick and to the point, like she was with all people who worked for her.

"Things have been going well, and your husband seems to be really enjoying his stay with us." When he finished the sentence he realized it was the wrong thing to say."

"WHAT, VEGETA IS UP THERE?" Her screech could be heard miles away. Down the hall in his king sized bed a prince awoke. The sheer terror in his eyes was unmistakable.

"No, not the woman!" Vegeta jumped out of bed and took off to the nearest exit. He switched to super-sayian before opening the door and launching himself through space. He hurtled like a rocket through the atmosphere until he was able to breath. Dropping out of super-sayian he knew he couldn't go home. So he did the only thing he could do, headed for the mountains.

...

"What are we going to do Trunks?" Goten looked over at his best friend as they flew away from his home. "Gohan is going to find us, and he might kill us!"

"Calm down Goten, Gohan wont kill us, because he wont leave the building." Trunks smirked and motioned to land in the near by clearing. Once they landed he pulled more blueprints out from his pocket. "We are going to make a weather machine to trap him inside."

"Gohan can fly through any weather, that wont work." Goten scratched his head in confusion.

"Sure he can, if he wants to give away his secrets to Videl." The evil smirk on Trunk's face set Goten into a giggle fit. "This will only take about twenty minutes to build, we just need some parts!"

...

Twenty minutes later Gohan and Videl were still back at CC. They had both just finished cleaning themselves up. "Let's go get them Gohan, and get them in trouble." Videl narrowed her eyes and headed for the door.

"You don't want to do that Videl!" His warning came too late. When she touched the door it fell back toward her. She moved out of the way just in time; but the wind that whipped in after knocked her to the ground. Gohan moved quick to pick the door back up and shove it in place. "I don't think you will make it home tonight."

"It doesn't look like it; I guess we have lots of time to do some homework. How about first I teach you how to fight?" Videl had her suspicions about Gohan, and how he answered this might give her some of her answers she wanted.

"No thank you Videl, I don't really like fighting." It was the truth, _I can't give anything away, or she will expose me!_

"Why not, do you not want to know how to defend yourself, or are you just weak?" Videl raised an eyebrow, she had never heard of someone who didn't want to learn from her. What she didn't know was that the one word she had said was enough to kick in any sayian's instincts, she had called Gohan weak.

"If you want I can show you just how weak I am." His eyes narrowed and his voice turned cold, it scared Videl. She had never seen Gohan like this before. If Videl could sense powers she would have noticed a sharp increase in Gohan's, but something else had caught her eye.

"Gohan, what is that thing coming out of your back?" There was something brown and furry whipping back and forward behind him. The second Videl noticed his tail Gohan paled.

"Err; well that is um, my tail…" His anger forgotten he turned slightly to show her how it was connected to his body. Videl just stared, her eyes wide with shock.

"Why do you have a tail?" After recovering her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"I was born with it. My dad had one too, and my little brother has one."

"So you are saying it is a family trait?" Her skepticism was evident.

"Well sort of, there are some other families like us I think." _I can't give away Trunks and Vegeta, that wouldn't be good._

"Well why do you hide it then?"

"I don't want to be picked on for being different." _She has no idea how true that is._

"Well I guess I understand," she paused. "So what is it like having a tail?" The question caught Gohan off guard.

"It's like having an extra hand, watch." With a smiled Gohan reached for the mop with his tail, he then took it and started mopping. Videl watched in awe. "I couldn't imagine living any other way."

"That's really neat Gohan; I don't know why you didn't just tell me. We are friends you can trust me." Videl's face was so innocent and pure Gohan almost poured all of his secrets out right there.

"GOHAN! THERE IS A PROBLEM!" Goten and Trunks both came flying down the hall, yes flying. Their hair was bright gold and their eyes teal. "We accidentally dropped all the saibamen seeds and they started growing, you know the ones Bulma was making stronger for Vegeta!" Gohan looked over to Videl, her face said it all.

"Gohan, please explain…"

...

**Well that's it for chapter five. I hope you all liked it and thank you to all of you who reviewed!**

**Please tell me how I did with this chapter! Thank you for reading**


	6. The Battle Within

**I have had a lot of free time on my hands, so here is chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Dragonball z, but I am flattered you would think so!**

…

**The Battle Within**

"Trunks, Goten calm down and get ready. Videl I need you to stay behind me for now, and don't bother arguing just do it!" Videl only watched in awe. The two little boys were glowing just like the Gold Fighter always did and Gohan went on like it was nothing. He also told her to get behind him, _how is he going to protect me?_

"Gohan I don't think that is the best plan." She was about to tell him why when she was whipped to the ground by something soft. An explosion sounded above but Videl couldn't get back up. She realized the thing around her was Gohan's tail.

"It is the only plan, and you are going to stay down and not move." His voice was deadly, that alone was the reason she stayed down. From her spot behind the wall she could see everything going on. There were three small green men making there way into the room. Goten and Trunks were both in perfect fighting stances. _Their form is better than mine!_ Gohan also got in his stance, and if it was possible his was even better than the boys.

"What are we going to do Gohan?" Trunks asked, never taking his eyes of the enemy.

"We finish this quick, no playing and no ki blasts." Gohan sighed and looked back at Videl for a second. "I guess I have no choice." He tensed for a second and then he was glowing just like the other two. Videl's jaw hit the floor, _Gohan is the Gold Fighter!_ She glared at his back as he prepared to fight. At the same time all three launched the first attack. They moved so fast Videl only saw blurs and heard the crashes. The next thing she knew Goten and his opponent were in front of her. Goten's hand went right through the green mans chest and out the other side. That was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

…

"Do you think she will wake up?" Trunks was standing over Videl looking down at her.

"I didn't mean to scare her, I am really sorry Gohan." Goten was beside his friend looking down at the girl.

"It's alright Goten; I think she was just surprised you killed it that's all." Gohan smiled at his brother. Videl probably had never seen a seven year old kid kill anything before, even if it was homegrown. Her eyes began to flutter and Gohan leaned down to her. "Videl are you alright?"

"I, I think so. Are the things…gone?" She was shocked to say the least. Gohan could tell that from the way she said gone. She didn't think they would kill them.

"They weren't living creatures. Bulma made them for training for her husband. We didn't kill anything living." He tried to assure her. _She is probably terrified of me now, well there goes my time at high school._

"So you are the Gold Fighter?" Videl asked looking Gohan in the eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle, _still determined to find my secrets._

"Yes Videl, I am." Gohan smiled and offered a hand to help her up. She took it and stood. Still dizzy she started to sway on her feet. Gohan put her arm around his neck and his around her waist to give some support. He blushed a bit as he did.

"Well then you are going to teach me to fly, I don't care if we don't get our homework done." She glared at him as if willing him to challenge that. _Even though she knows who I am she is still as feisty as ever. _

"Alright, then you two are cleaning up this mess. We are going to the garden dome." He glared at the two kids still in their super-sayian form. Their tails drooped at the glare.

"Yes Gohan." The replied together.

"Oh and Gohan," Videl paused to make sure he was listening. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

…

The accommodations were not what he was used to, but he could put up with it. The food was good, and fresh. It was the company that bugged him the most. Vegeta had flown across the Earth until he found a cave that would be suitable to live in for awhile. What he didn't know was a dinosaur lived there with its two children. The dinosaur let him live there and sleep on its back to be more comfortable if he brought back food for its children. "Grrrrwaaaaaaaa!" one of the children called out in hunger. The mother glared at Vegeta.

"Fine, fine I will go get something!" He stormed off into the forest and killed the first thing he came across. In his head he was going over the situation. _Is all of this really worth staying away from the brats?_ He thought of how Gohan would be fairing right now. _Yes, yes it definitely is worth it._ Sighing he returned to the cave. "Now who is it that was hungry?" He needed to come up with a better plan, and fast.

…

**Well chapter six is all done!**

**I hope you all liked this one, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	7. Lies and Chocolate Pie

**So, I don't know if anyone will still read this... but I have finally finished an update**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z**

**Lies and Chocolate Pie**

The small lavender haired boy whistled as he worked. He swept up bits of rubble that were scattered across the room. His black haired comrade joined in. "Trunks?" The younger boy stopped working and looked up at him.

"Yeah Goten."

"Why can't we just use your moms robots to clean up?" Goten scratched his head as he spoke, normally there was a good reason why he didn't understand things.

"That's a great idea Goten!" Trunks smiled and dropped his broom.

"What idea?" Now he was really confused.

"Come on, lets go to the lab." He began to hover above the dropped his broom and did the same.

"Why are we going there?"

"Someday you'll be able to follow a conversation Goten." Trunks chuckled to himself and blasted down one of the many halls.

"You really think so?" Goten smiled like he had just received the best compliment in the world.

* * *

_There has to be a better way._ Vegeta laid on his back in his new 'home'. The other occupants were out for the morning, leaving him to his peace. _Kakarot has it so easy, hiding up in the otherworld._ "That's it!" Vegeta smiled for the first time in awhile. "First I need to sneak into the home." His hopes crumbled until the child of the dinosaur returned.

"Grrue?" I tilted it's head to the side and spread it's wings.

"Oh yes, you can help me. Come child we have work to do." The smile turned into a wicked grin.

The small dinosaur waddled after it's father figure, admiration gleaming in it's small eyes. They took to the skies together at a slow pace heading toward west city.

* * *

_I hope she is okay..._ Gohan sat watching Videl sip from a coke. He was waiting for her to say something first, mentally coming up with what to tell her. Sighing he started the conversation, "so..."

"You're the goldfighter. How?" She spoke in a quiet voice that he hadn't heard her use before.

"My father trained me." It wasn't entirely a lie, his father was one of his teachers.

"Really? Do you think he could train me too?" Videl seemed almost excited now, and that was one of the things that hurt the most.

"I'm sorry Videl but he passed away." He looked away. It wasn't to hard to distract himself. The garden dome was huge, with all sorts of vegetation and small animals.

"I'm so sorry Gohan, I didn't mean to bring it up." She took another long sip of her coke before changing the topic. "So how did Trunks learn to be a goldfighter?"

"Well," _of course she'd ask that. _"It's a similar genetic trait that runs in both families." He scratched the back of his neck smiling at her, hoping his answer was enough.

"A genetic trait? So their are other families with it too then?" Gohan shook his head slowly.

"No it's just us." He stood up stretching his arms. "So Videl, do you think what I do is just cheap tricks?" A small smirk played at his lips.

"How could I, after what I've seen?" She set her coke down and stood as well. "So does the genetic trait for the goldfighter also include tails?" She nodded to the brown thing wrapped around his waist. He visibly paled at her question.

"Uh, well kind of." He really didn't want to go into it further. An explosion from overhead helped him with that. The instant that the explosion sounded he moved pinning Videl beneath him as fragments fell from the ceiling of the dome.

* * *

"Now go boy, be a detraction while I go in." Vegeta pointed the small dinosaur child through the opening he just created. It flew in and he took off to the side door. On his way in he realized that the two demon children were in the lab. Right where he needed to go. He pulled a capsule from his boot. One he kept for emergencies just like this. He tossed it on the street and hid in the hall closet. Soon the familiar music drifted to his ears and he smiled.

"ICE CREAM TRUCK!" The two demons shot through the hall and out the door, giving Vegeta the opening he needed to get to the lab. Once inside he grabbed the radar and shot back out. Once in the sky he looked back toward the dome. Hovering near it he opened another capsule that had a raw steak in it. He waited for his new partner to come back out.

* * *

"Trunks?" Goten looked over to his friend.

"Yeah Goten?" Trunks looked up from his treat.

"Since when do ice cream trucks serve chocolate pie?" Goten scratched his head. Just when he though he was understanding things he was thrown for a loop.

"Uh," Trunks paused and grinned. "Why don't we go as Gohan."

* * *

"Stay down Videl!" Gohan launched himself off her and up into the sky just as something came through the opening. It was a small flying dinosaur. "Whoa buddy! Just take it easy!" He put his arms up in front of him and approached the beast slowly.

"Grrrr," the beast narrowed it's eyes. It's caretaker had sent it in here to take care of the boy until he came back.

"Calm down boy!" Gohan moved back a couple more feet. _If this thing gets any closer I'll have to take him outside away from Videl. _Just as Gohan braced to attack the creature turned around and flew right back out. To say Gohan was confused was an understatement. Meanwhile on the ground Videl was the same way.

"Uh, Gohan. I don't think it's coming back." Videl crept out of her hiding spot just as Gohan touched ground. He instantly walked over to her and gripped her shoulders looking right into her eyes.

"Are you alright Videl?" His voice was full of concern it was almost enough to make Videl swoon. _Is he going to kiss me?_ Excitement coursed through Videl. Right as she prepared herself the door to the garden crashed to the ground.

"Gohan! We have a question for you!" This was just not Videl's day.

**Well I hope you like what I did. Please review!**


End file.
